ProYo
For the current version of the yo-yo produced by Duncan Toys, see Duncan ProYo. The ProYo was developed and patented in 1974, and was the first yo-yo sold by Playmaxx. It had first entered production in 1976. Today, the current iteration of this yo-yo is still being produced by Duncan. The original ProYo (known nowadays as the ProYo I) was produced in brick red plastic and featured a replaceable wooden axle sleeve, which slides onto the steel screw that fastened the two yo-yo halves together. The axle sleeve had a hexagonal shape that fits into hexagonal recesses in the inner surfaces of the yo-yo halves. This fixed-axle design eliminated any chance of axle rotation and the large spool ends meant that the inner surfaces of the yo-yo were partially wood instead of all plastic, thus giving the ProYo a feel and response similar to a classic wooden yo-yo. A brass axle sleeve was included with the "ProYo Ultimate" for longer spinning, allowing for string tricks. Produced until October 1996, the ProYo I was replaced by the ProYo II, which has a simple rounded axle sleeve. With the introduction of the ProYo II, Playmaxx yo-yos rapidly became one of the best selling yo-yos around the world, with success in Australia, New Zealand, Singapore, Japan (as the Hyper Loop and Hyper Loop Glow 'in the ''Hyper Yo-Yo range), United Kingdom, Poland, Greece, Norway, Sweden, Italy, Finland, Canada, Denmark and many other countries. The ProYo II take-apart axle design (wooden, one-piece between the plastic halves) was patented as well as several other features like the ability to display removable pogs in one side. The ProYo II came in 36 different combinations of translucent colors and six combinations of solid colors, as well as six combinations of glow-in-the-dark colors. It was also distributed by TCL overseas as the '''ProYo III, which had a more consistent production quality. The removable pogs made it a very customizable yo-yo great for advertising and logo promotions. While the wooden axle sleeve isn't too good for sleeping tricks, its responsiveness made it popular for looping and 2A play. Gallery Image:PlaymaxxPY1.jpg|ProYo I with replaceable hex axle (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:PlaymaxxPY1bellevue.JPG|ProYo I, special edition for the "Return of the Yo-yo" show at Bellevue Center (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Playmaxxultproyo.jpg|ProYo I Ultimate (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:PlaymaxxPY2bih.jpg|ProYo II with custom pogs (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:PlaymaxxPY2build.jpg|ProYo II with Playmaxx school program pogs (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:PlaymaxxPY2davestoys.jpg|ProYo II for Dave's Skill Toys (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:PlaymaxxPY2goldloop.jpg|ProYo II Hyper Loop Special Edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:PlaymaxxPY2higbymryodel.jpg|ProYo II with John Higby pogs (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:PlaymaxxPY2higbyyodelchico.jpg|ProYo II with John Higby pogs (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:PlaymaxxPY2higbyyosquare.jpg|ProYo II with John Higby pogs (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:PlaymaxxPY2Fres.jpg|Fresno Yoers Yo-Yo Club ProYo image:PlaymaxxPY2toyfair2000.jpg|ProYo II 2000 Toy Fair edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:PlaymaxxPY2ser1998.jpg|ProYo II 1998 SER contest edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:PlaymaxxPY2wpyc2000.jpg|ProYo II 2000 World ProYo Championships edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:PlaymaxxPY2Cowboy.jpg |Mr. ProYo Image:PlaymaxxPY2PlayMax.jpg |ProYo II w/ early ProYo logo image:PlaymaxxPY2yocool.jpg|'ProYo II MoodYo', which features a special mood ring-style pog (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:PlaymaxxPY2Silver.jpg |ProYo II Silver Award Image:PlaymaxxPY2japan.jpg|Commemorative ProYo II Hyper Loop for the 3rd Hyper Yo-Yo Japan Championship (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:PlaymaxxPY2nagao.jpg|ProYo II with Evan Nagao custom pogs (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:PlaymaxxPY2911.JPG|ProYo II 9/11 edition. Proceeds from each yo-yo purchased donated to help after the 9/11 attacks (from Dave Schulte's collection) image:Playmaxxultproyo2.jpg|ProYo II Ultimate (from Dave Schulte's collection) ProYoII-TeamTarkinSignature.jpeg|ProYo II with Team Tarkin custom pogs World Records Three of the acknowledged world records for yo-yos with fixed axles as listed by the AYYA were held by the ProYo: * Longest sleeper: 51 seconds * Fastest spinner: 11,400 RPM * Around the Worlds: 26 External Links *ProYo I at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *ProYo II Hyper Loop at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Duracraft ProYo Ultimate at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *ProYo I take-apart (semi-translucent purple) at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *1989 ProYo I at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *1989 ProYo I (semi-translucent red, purchased from the ProYo store), at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *ProYo AdYo for the Stockton Asparagus Festival at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *ProYo AdYo at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *ProYo II MoodYo at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *ProYo II at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *ProYo II Glow at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Koosh-branded ProYo at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *TCL ProYo III at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *ProYo Desert Yo-Yo Classic '96 edition at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Koosh ProYo Ultimate at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Ultimate ProYo II at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Ultimate ProYo I at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *ProYo MoodYo at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *ProYo II Hyper Loop Special Edition at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *ProYo II prototype @ yoyobrothers' Online Instagram page Category:Yo-yo Category:Playmaxx yo-yos Category:Hyper Yo-Yo products Category:North American yo-yos Category:Looping yo-yos Category:1970s yo-yos Category:1990s yo-yos Category:Discontinued yo-yos